Makoto's Farewell
by soccer2010
Summary: Makoto has decided to go to school far away. When the time comes his friends all gather around to give him a goodbye.


**This is seriously something I put together in about an hour. I was just thinking about it so much. Anyway, I hope you like it. I don't own anything.**

"Haru...Listen" Makoto started. "I've been thinking about my future." He looked at the sky, the fireworks show would be starting soon. "I didn't think much at first, applied to some places didn't think I would get in anywhere, I thought I would just go to a university nearby." Makoto signed and then turned to look at Haru, resting his hands on the nearby railing. "But, by some stroke of luck I got in. I got into the place I applied, it's for veterinarian school. It's in Yokohama, about 4 hours away. I looked up places nearby and turns out there are a swim club that is looking for a part-time coach for kids." Makoto smiled. But then he looked really sad. Haru hasn't even looked over at him.

"I'll go to" Came a reply

"Huh?" Makoto asked

"I'll go with Makoto." Haru said, as if they explained everything

"Haru, you...you can't go to this school if I'm your only reason." Makoto told him.

"No, Where you go, I'm gonna go too!" Haru said. He made his way around Makoto to walk away and make his point but Makoto grabbed his wrist.

"Haru, I would love nothing more than for us to always be side by side. But I can't have you following me. It's not what you really want" Haru went to talk but Makoto cut him off. "I can't have you decide to do something this important over me, it's not worth it!" Makoto yelled. "You are so good at many things Haru. You should do something that would make you happy. You have the talent and the brains to do anything. Don't go to a school that you don't care about for me." Makoto spoke softly and looked down at his hard holding Haru's wrist.

"Makoto" Haru said but before either of them said anything else the fireworks started. They both stood in silence and watched. The fireworks soon came to an end but neither of them knew what to say

"We have a big race tomorrow. Let's get some rest." Makoto said and give a smile. Haru just nodded.

Few months past and it was the big day. The day Makoto left for his dorm at his university. He was at the train station with his information. His parents were driving so they could bring his stuff down with them. The whole gang was there to see Makoto off. It was a very sad day when Makoto gave his goodbyes

"Mako-channnnnn!" Nagisa cried. He had big tears running down his face. "I'm gonna miss you so much!" He threw his arms around Makoto and held on for dear life.

"Nagisa, don't worry. I'm going to be coming back! You can't get rid of me that easy." Makoto said and hugged him back. Rei and Gou came over to join.

"It has been a great time with you Makoto-senpai" Rei said. He put his hand up to his glasses trying to hide the fact that he was crying as well. "Thank-Thank you for everything." It was getting harder to stop the tears. "Thank you for trying to teach me how to swim, thank you for believing in me, thank, thank, you for running after me when I was in the ocean" and while Nagisa was still holding on to him, Rei gave him a big hug as well.

"Rei..."Makoto said. He didn't know what to say "Thank You for joining and becoming a great team member and a fantastic friend" He gave Rei a smile.

"Makoto-senpai" Gou said putting on a brave face. "I'm glad to have been your manager." But the longer she looked at him the more that brave face began to crack. "I'm, _sniff _I'm going to miss you so much" Then she too threw herself at him and joined the hug. They all equally cried and Makoto just hugged back and softly spoke to them to calm down.

"I will come back and see you guys. I have total faith that you guys will be swimming champions"

Soon they all got off him and walked few steps away to let the others have their farewell.

Rin walked over, he already was crying. Makoto gave him a sad smile and thought that was just like Rin, be begin crying when the school he is going to is 45 mins away from his.

"Makoto, I know this isn't goodbye. I know our school are just a short bus ride away but" Rin looked down "I'm still gonna miss you"

"Rin, you know I would love for you to visit me but you should really force on swimming, don't waste any thoughts on me-" Makoto said but then got cut off

"It's not a waste!" Rin yelled. "How could you think that!? It's not a waste to want to see you. You were my first friend here, remember? You were the only one that called about me, you asked how I was, and you actually said down and talked to me. I was scared about everything and you made it better. And when I came back and was an ass to you, you STILL had my back and was my friend." Rin looked back up into Makoto's eyes "so don't you _dare_ say it's a waste."

"Rin..." Makoto said. He didn't know Rin really thought that way He started to tear up and went over to give Rin a hug. He could feel tear on his shirt but he didn't care at all. "Thank you. I look forward to visiting" Then Rin let go and went to stand by his sister to give Makoto and Haru their time.

Haru walked over to Makoto. He just looked at him. Makoto knew Haru wasn't the best with words and he was perfectly ok with that. Makoto just gave Haru the same smile he always did, but this time it looked a little sad.

"Makoto" Haru said so softly that Makoto could hardly hear it. He looked at Haru and Haru looked back at him. Then he stared down at the ground. "Thank you for being my best friend." And even though much wasn't said, Makoto knew. Makoto knew what Haru really felt. The tears that formed in his eyes started to fall.

"No, Thank you for always being there for me" Makoto told Haru. Haru eyes sparked. "This isn't goodbye; I'll come to see you all the time. Don't worry."

They both looked at each other.

"I'm going to miss you Makoto"

Makoto gave another said smile. The tears coming down more and more. "I'm going to miss you too, Haru"

Then Haru looked at Makoto with sadness. Tears were falling from his blue eyes.

"You forgot the -Chan"


End file.
